


A Hug and a Kiss

by ArlenianChronicles



Series: Of Maedhros and the Twin Princes of Doriath [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, I tried to include some plot lol, Slight Canon Divergence, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenianChronicles/pseuds/ArlenianChronicles
Summary: Taking care of the twins also means taking care of their fears. They do not want him to go. How shall he reassure them?Set within my AU where Maedhros saves Eluréd and Elurín. This story takes place between the chapters Linnathon and I Thloss of In Elin Gelebrin, around a month after the twins' rescue.





	1. O Beloved Children

**Author's Note:**

> I love drawing Maedhros and the silver twins, but I also love imagining scenes for them, and I was inspired by a childhood experience to write this! I hope you all enjoy it :D  
Another important thing to note is that my beta hasn't had time to look over this one yet, so I've decided to post the un-edited version. Any grammar mistakes or confusing parts are my fault XD Once she has time to look it over, I'll upload the edited version and send a notice about it.

The dinner table was filled with a limited amount of dishes: sliced venison roasted over fires, day-old bread reheated and washed with butter, half-raw greens and crushed nuts to make a salad, and steaming rabbit soup. Their stores were gradually rising as each hunting party went out and returned, but it was a slow process – especially when the Enemy continued to gloat over them.

Maedhros' turn was fast approaching. It was only right that he joined his people in the danger. Not to mention, he mused while taking a bite of bread, it would give him the opportunity to scout the land before the winter snows made it even more dangerous.

A clink of cutlery, joined by light laughter, brought him back to the present. The silver-haired twins sat on the left of him, filling themselves with food, though conscious not to take too much (out of an understanding that Amon Ereb only had so many stores, that is). Maglor and Amras sat on the table's right. Amras caught Maedhros' eye with a knowing look, and Maedhros sighed inwardly.

“Elin Gelebrin," he said, and the twins looked up at him expectantly. "Amras and I will be leaving in three days’ time for a hunting trip.”

There was a notable change in the air as they stared at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that his brothers were keeping a careful, inconspicuous watch.

“You are leaving?” Eluréd said after a moment. He could tell it was Eluréd because the latter always liked to sit on the left, whereas Elurín sat on the right of them.

“For a week or so, yes," Maedhros said, keeping his tone low and soothing. "And then I will return.”

The twins exchanged glances. Elurín was worrying at his bottom lip, and Maedhros could see the shadows forming being the child's pale grey eyes.

Then Elurín looked back at him. “Will Maglor still be here?” he asked in a small voice. Another way to tell them apart: Elurín always spoke softly.

“Yes," Maedhros replied, nodding. "I imagine he will take the opportunity to increase your studies in music.”

Maglor nodded. “Ah yes. I believe the twins will have something to show of it when you return," he said with a mysterious smile.

The twins blinked as though remembering something, and excitement flashed across their pale faces.

Maedhros took that as a good sign, not to mention his own interest was piqued. “Indeed? Then I have something to look forward to."

Dinner continued as per usual, yet Maedhros noted that the twins occasionally snuck a glance at him. His chest ached for a moment. He hated to see them upset, as much as it pained him to see his brothers in the same way. But he could not keep away his duty for the sake of the children's comfort forever.

Once the twins had been put to bed, Maedhros found Maglor standing outside the bedchamber.

“They seemed to take it well," Maglor commented.

Maedhros sighed as they began a slow walk toward his study. “Yes … But we shall see.”

The first time he had left them had been … difficult, to say the least. For him, yes, but drastically more so for the twins. Elurín had been especially disturbed by the mere thought of him leaving – the child had clung to his leg and cried a river of tears, begging him not to go.

That had been shortly after he had brought them to Amon Ereb. They had not yet started calling him father, nor had he started calling them his Elin Gelebrin … They had been more wary then, staying at his side nearly every hour of the day: sitting at a table in his study, reading away the time while he worked; watching from the sidelines as he practiced combat with his brothers and soldiers; keeping in his shadow as he walked down the corridors.

“I will take care of them, brother," Maglor said gently, drawing Maedhros from his thoughts.

Maedhros offered a small smile. “I know you will.” They had arrived at his study. Maedhros paused before entering. “Are the twins doing well in music?”

Maglor nodded, enthusiasm gleaming in his steel grey eyes. “They are excellent students. You will see for yourself when you return.”

Maedhros was certain about that, even though he had not yet heard the twins sing. Every time he or his brothers suggested it, the twins would blush and huddle together in embarrassment. While Maedhros found it rather endearing, he did not want to make them uncomfortable, and so dropped the idea. But now it seemed that they had managed to gather the courage at last … 

***

The last few days passed by with nothing amiss. Maedhros noticed that the twins were spending more time with him than usual, and he did not say anything against it. To see them smile was a warming sight, though it always jostled the sliver of guilt that had lodged in his heart. They had not yet been taught how to hide their emotions behind a mask; they looked at him so openly.

They looked at him then as he finished tucking the woolly blankets around them. It was not as smooth as he would have liked, using only one hand, but the twins snuggled in contentedly. Outside the window, the stars gleamed in the night sky. Tilion's light shone upon their silver hair, and it was then that he noticed something.

“What is it, Elin Gelebrin?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Elurín sniffled. “I do not want you to go, Adar.”

Maedhros brushed a strand of silver hair from the child's face. “I will be back before you know it. Do you remember the last time I left?" Both boys nodded. "I gave you my word that I would return, and I kept it."

The twins exchanged an uneasy glance, but said nothing.

"Now, you will work hard while I am gone, yes?" Maedhros said. "And when I return, I will finally get to hear you sing."

The twins nodded, looking more hopeful at that. "We will," Elurín said quietly.

"Adar," Eluréd spoke suddenly, "you will say goodbye to us before you leave, right?"

"I will be leaving very early, before Arien even rises."

"But – but could you give us a hug and a kiss before you go?"

Maedhros was startled by the request. They had only begun to kiss his cheek not a week earlier, taking courage from the fact that he had once before kissed their brows. "You will still be asleep," he pointed out.

"That is alright!" Eluréd said earnestly. "Even if we do not wake, could you still give us one?"

Maedhros swallowed. If it would ease them, it was the least he could do. "Very well. Now," he said, kissing their foreheads, "it is time to sleep. Goodnight, Elin Gelebrin."

"Goodnight, Adar," Eluréd said, voice softening. "I love you."

"I love you," Elurín echoed.

Affection and guilt wrestled within him. "I love you, too."

"No matter what?" Elurín said, eyes round and bright as Tilion hanging in the sky.

"No matter what," Maedhros murmured.

Satisfied, the twins closed their eyes. Maedhros stood and quietly left the bedchamber, his heart aching dully.

***

The sky was still dark when Maedhros rose out of bed to get ready. It only took him several minutes to get dressed, thanks to five hundred years of practicing with one hand. After he had spoken to his steward, he went over to the twins' bedchamber and quietly opened the door.

There was no sound as he stepped inside. The twins lay unmoving, bundled underneath the blankets. He came closer and saw that their eyes were closed.

Maglor believed it was due to their Mannish blood that the children slept without their eyes open. Maedhros was not quite sure what to make of it, but something in him did not want to disturb them.

_ Even if we do not wake, could you still give us one? _

Maedhros sighed quietly. Holding his hair back, he bent down to kiss Elurín's brow as lightly as possible. To his surprise, the child shifted; his eyes parted open, and Maedhros felt small arms wrap around his torso. Even as he tried to accommodate this new position (he had to sit on the edge of the bed to achieve this), Eluréd shuffled closer and reached out as well. Abandoning any hope of not waking them, Maedhros gathered them in his arms and held them to his chest for a moment, remembering to kiss Eluréd's brow as well.

"There, now," he murmured eventually, laying them down. "Go back to sleep, little ones."

The twins snuggled back under the blankets, and their breathing soon grew shallow. Maedhros watched them for a moment longer before silently leaving the bedchamber.

_ I will return soon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin Words
> 
> Elin Gelebrin -- Silver Stars (Maedhros' endearment for the twins)  
Adar -- Father


	2. The Songs of Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros hunts for more than just game. Meanwhile, a gift waits for him at home.

He did not go hunting immediately. Instead, his party met with the patrols on the perimeter and received reports.

Then they moved further outward. They took to the horses, galloping through the land. Along the way they came across an Orc patrol, and he cut them down all except the leader. That one they interrogated, and two other companies as the journey progressed, but learned nothing about the lost Silmaril of Doriath. He could not help the low boil of frustration at the lack of knowledge. What if Morgoth found it before he did? Or perhaps the Dark Lord had already taken it again.

Maedhros gritted his teeth and pushed away the thought.

Something rose up from his memory – pale faces framed with waves of silver hair. 

There had been no word of Elwing, either. He did not even know what she looked like.

But he knew the faces of Dior and Nimloth. He had seen them on the floor, lying in pools of blood. The scene had been burned into his mind, alongside many others.

And if the twins continued to stay with him –

No. He would not have them in his memories like that.

There was no other place for them to go, in any case.

But if there were survivors of Doriath, where could they have gone?

***

It was only on the return journey that they truly began to hunt. They caught what hares they could find, even two stags, to his party’s pleasant surprise. They passed through the perimeter and made their way to the fortress. Even as he stepped through the gates, with servants hurrying forward to take the spoils away, he heard two familiar voices.

_"Adar!"_

He strode forward, a smile broadening on his face, and the twins flung themselves into his open arms. He laughed heartily. "Ah, it is good to see you, my Elin Gelebrin!"

Eluréd looked up at him with a glowing, flushed face. "We missed you!"

"And I you.” Maedhros kneeled so that they could hug him around the shoulders (a more comfortable position for the twins). “I see you have taken good care of my little brother," he said, looking over the twins' heads to see Maglor approaching.

He stood and embraced his brother warmly while Amras held the twins. Once they had finished, they made their way into the main building.

"How have you all fared?" Maedhros asked as they went.

"Very well, Adar!" Elurín hung on his left hand while Eluréd held on to his handless wrist. In the back of his mind, Maedhros occasionally wondered if the children were not unsettled by his maimed appendage. They did not seem bothered by his scars, but his right arm was harder to ignore for nearly everyone he came across (who were not of the Enemy, mind).

The twins, however … They took it without question. Perhaps Elurín was less likely to be found on his right, but they had not yet raised any concern about it. Maedhros was glad for that, at least. He did not want to see the day when they eventually learned of his torment … 

Elurín lightly swung his hand as they went. "Maglor taught us songs from Valinor,” he said happily. “And we went out into the fields with him, and he taught us how to ride on a horse!"

"Ah, taking over my subject, are you?" Amras grinned at Maglor.

"Do not worry, Amras!” Eluréd said, taking the elder’s hand. “You can teach us riding now that you have returned."

Elurín hurried over to Amras’ other side, and they went ahead, chattering to each other. Maglor moved closer to Maedhros’ side.

"Well?" he said in a lowered voice.

"The Orcs are growing fewer,” Maedhros replied. “I feel they might be moving back."

"I would not be surprised,” Maglor sighed. “We cannot do much damage to Morgoth the way we are now."

"Hmm." Maedhros was loathe to admit it, but it was true.

There was a pause, during which they both tried to keep from falling into memories of the past.

"I am glad for it, in a way,” Maglor said after a moment. Maedhros followed his gaze to where the twins were standing with Amras. The little ones moved with all the energy of young children, not ignorant of the grief in the world, yet basking in a moment of peace.

"They did very good, hardly any tears,” Maglor smiled. “Except from night-terrors, of course."

"You kept them occupied well enough,” Maedhros said, a strain of gratitude in his voice.

Maglor’s brow furrowed ever so slightly. "Hmm. It was hard enough to convince them to come past the gates.” His voice lowered to a murmur. “They are quieter than the twins I am used to …"

"Careful, brother,” Maedhros said firmly.

"Do not tell me you never feel the same,” Maglor said, fixing him with piercing eyes. “It is the reason you went after them."

"I have learned to love them for who they are, not who they remind me of.” Maedhros looked back to the twins. “In any case, they at least have the chance to have their childhood … Who knows how long it will last."

Maglor made to reply, yet Elurín came running over to them.

"Adar, Adar!” He took Maedhros’ hand, looking up at him with excitement. “Hurry and get changed and rest!"

Maedhros arched an eyebrow. "What is the hurry?"

"Er –” Elurín hesitated for a split second. “Dinner!"

Maedhros ruffled the child’s hair. "It is not yet evening, silly star."

Eluréd hurried over at that moment and pulled Elurín away. They both burst into stifled giggles even as Eluréd tried to shush his brother. Maedhros watched as they ran back to Amras, feeling more than a little bewildered. "What has gotten into them?"

Maglor’s smile broadened. "Can you not remember? You push yourself too much." He sighed.

Maedhros stared at his brother. "What are you – ah.” Realization hit him then, followed by the certainty that this was no doubt that the twins had been preparing for in their music lessons.

"Come, brother,” Maglor said, eyes gleaming. “I have already organized things for the feast tonight, and the stag you brought back will certainly be a fine addition."

***

Laughter and conversation filled the hall, mingling with the clink of cutlery. A warm atmosphere had settled over the Elves, helped by the still-steaming dishes that had been brought out. Maglor had ensured that the stores would not suffer a great depletion. Now all Maedhros had to do was eat and enjoy the moment.

They were all dressed in fine attire, including the twins. They sat at his side, dressed in pale, near-white robes. Maedhros was glad that Amon Ereb at least had a seamstress or two who could put together children's clothes in a short amount of time.

He looked at the children in question, and frowned. "Why are you not eating?"

Elurín looked up at him with wide eyes. "My stomach is dancing."

Maedhros blinked once. "What?"

"It is dancing!" Elurín took on a dramatic air, waving his hands around. "I can feel it fluttering around like the heartbeat of a bird –!"

"Forgive him, Adar," Eluréd sighed. "Maglor was teaching us poetry while you were gone."

Maedhros arched an eyebrow at Maglor, who only shrugged with a poorly concealed smile.

"I am trying to be more poetic," Elurín admitted, looking somewhat sheepish.

"I think your heart is the one that ought to be fluttering," Eluréd said. In a mutter, he added, "Mine certainly is."

"But what about my stomach?" Elurín asked, brow furrowing. 

"Hmm … twisting, maybe?"

Elurín's eyes widened. "Oh! Adar, my stomach is twisting like a wet towel wrung too tight!"

"Maglor," Maedhros said, "what have you done to my boys?"

Maglor did not bother to hide his amused grin. "I was teaching them the art of performance!" He turned to the twins. "But perhaps it is time to give Maedhros your gift, hmm? Then you will not be so nervous, and you can finish your food!"

Maedhros’ heart leapt in his chest. He watched as they stood and moved to the front of the table, backing up a little to give some space. The hall had fallen silent by this time, and all eyes were on the children.

But the twins’ eyes were on Maedhros.

They began to sing.

It began as two larks calling in the dawn, gradually growing with such pure sound that Maedhros was struck still. Eluréd’s voice rang clear in the air, a beam of light cutting through the shadows of the hall. Around his brother’s voice danced Elurín’s, lilting and soft. They pierced Maedhros’ ears, a gentle caress, filling his mind and offering him a vision. Two silver stars in the night, caught in the light of the red, setting sun.

Something hot pricked at his eyes, but he did not blink. He kept his gaze on the children; they stood tall under the lamplight from the high ceiling, silver hair gleaming.

In that moment, pride swelled in his heart for them, mixed with an aching love. They did not have Maglor's power, but they did not need it.

The song eventually ended on a clear note, fading into the silence of the hall. Maedhros could hardly find his voice, yet he needn't have worried; the applause was so loud that nobody would have heard him. The twins bowed, flushed and beaming, and hurried over to where Maedhros sat. He let Maglor and Amras sing their praises before taking the children into his arms.

"How was it, Adar?" Elurín said excitedly. "Did you like our gift for you?"

"It was –" Maedhros quickly cleared his throat. "It was wonderful. You sing so beautifully, my Elin Gelebrin. And that song …"

"We learned it during lessons!" Eluréd said. "Valinor has such lovely songs."

Maedhros smiled. His hand trembled against Eluréd's back, but his _ fëa _ had calmed considerably. "I hope I shall hear more from you?" he said earnestly.

Elurín grinned toothily at him. "Of course, Adar!"

They hugged him around the torso. Maedhros held them tight, content in the warmth of the evening. Never had he imagined that he would one day call the princes of Doriath his own … His Elin Gelebrin, the silver jewels of Amon Ereb …

Something shifted in the back of his mind. _ The Holy Jewels – _

No. That thought was for another time, one outside of this moment. He held the twins tighter, and they responded in kind.

"Happy begetting day, Adar," they said softly.

He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin Words
> 
> Elin Gelebrin -- Silver Stars  
Adar -- Father
> 
> Quenya Words
> 
> Fëa -- spirit
> 
> Well, we had the twins' party, and now we have Maedhros' XDD


	3. Epilogue of the Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Elwing stands by the sea in thought.

Clear blue waves crashed upon the shore. Seagulls called overhead, free and flying. Elwing watched them, wishing that she could join them in the sky.

Behind her was the murmuring bustle of busy Elves as they built more houses to make room for her people. That was what Círdan said. She was not sure what to think of these houses. They were not like the ones she knew – these were all wooden and plain, with no colour. And they were a bit dark inside …

It had been warm back home, with Ada and Nana and her older brothers …

Tears filled her eyes. _ Where are you? _ Elwing thought as she quickly wiped them away. _ I miss you. I want to see you again._

She slowly raised her eyes to the sea, making a decision. Then she turned away and headed over to one of the newer houses. It was dim inside. The only light source was the pale sunlight streaming through the window. In the corner sat a plain wooden box.

_You must be careful,_ they had said. _It is precious._

It was her ada's, that much she knew. The bad men had come to take it away, but Nana had sent her away with the maids and the box. Elwing's eyes watered at the memory; it was already growing rather fuzzy, though it liked to jump out in her dreams.

Shaking her head, Elwing scurried over to the box and carefully raised the lid.

A flare of glorious light struck her face, dancing in the small space of the room. If Elwing strained her ears enough, she could hear a quiet string of music, but sometimes she wondered if it was just a trick of her mind. She stared into the light. Images swirled before her eyes, ones that she tried to focus on but could not. Each time she thought she had it, the vision disappeared.

The light shifted, taking on a silver sheen. As she watched, redness began to seep through it, twisting through the silver, staining it.

She screamed.

The lid closed with a loud bang.

Having heard the commotion from outside, the neighbouring Elves rushed in to find Elwing on the floor, weeping.

_ They are gone. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin Words
> 
> Ada -- Dad  
Nana -- Mom
> 
> Elwing is four years old here (from what I've gathered from Arda's timeline lol) I'll leave the meaning of her vision up to you guys XD  
Anyway, here's the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this little story :) Let's hope I get more fluffy ideas so I can write more about Maedhros and the twins!


End file.
